Zombie Orphanage
by Onlyhalf
Summary: Ever wonder how children are effected by the green flu well I was so I made this. its a tale of a man, orphans, zombies, and a box of staples. Well maybe not the last part.
1. Chapter 1

**Its my first attempt at a L4D fanfiction so please bare(nekked) with me.**

**this story came to mind after I noticed that lack of children in the game and in stories so enjoy.**

Zombie Orphanage.

Chapter 1: All was good.

Dear diary.

I bet thats what you were expecting, wasn't it. This to be some cheesy diary well no it isn't. But hey this isn't about a me ranting, no its about how my life and countless others changed. So lets start this off with a simple introduction. Hello my name is Marco Polo, don't laugh because its true, my parents thought it would be a great idea at the time, but now we all regret it. Anyway, i'm 26 and living on my own, if living in an apartment counts as living alone. I live in Newyark, Missisippi its not a big place, maybe half the size of Manhattan.

One main thing you should know about me is that I love working with kids, which is mainly why I work at St. Roseburg, the local orphanage. If one where to see the the place they might think it was haunted, the building was made in 1880 by Ben Roseburg, it consist of three floors and is made of brick on the outside. Mr. Roseburg was a real caring man and when he built the place he wante dto make sure any kids there stayed safe, so he built a large fiftenn foot high, stone wall around the building with around two yards betwwen the building and the wall, except for the back yard where a baseball diamond was set up.

Now today began like any other day, I had woken up to the sound of my alarm clock blaring in my ears. "FUCK!" I yelled slamming the snooze button on my alarm. I really, really, hated getting up in the morning, but it has to be done. So after a few minutes of trying to get up I finnaly rolled out of bed, literaly, I rolled out of bed because I was trying to get comfortable. But know I was up so I guessed I better go take a shower.

I managed to lift myself from the floor and dragged myself to the bathroom. I then turned on the light and was quickly greeted by my own reflection, now i'm not going to go into detail about how I look so i'm gonna be simple, I have short bllack hair, blue eyes, I stand at around five foot four and I have have an average build. Now then I won't say what I did next because thats not important, but if it helps, I took a shower, exciting huh.

So after I took my shower, I brushed my teeth, combed my hair, got dressed, yada yada yada. Oh I guess you want to know what i'm wearing, well i'm wearing a black shirt with blue jeans and a dark green hoodie, because hey its cold outside. Anyway after I got dressed I left my apartment and headed towards my car. Lets just say its a clunker and leave it at that because honestly I can't give less fucks. So with a few, hundred, turns of my key I was head off, for what I didn't know would by the first day of the last days.

**Sooo wadda you think please rate and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: All I knew.**

* * *

Traffic sucks, you all, or at least those who drive, know the painfully boring experience that is getting stuck in traffic. the best thing about it was that I had to be at work in five minutes and the orphanage is seven miles away. But if I knew what was going to happen today I wouldn't of thought twice about the traffic, unfortunately I didn't but i'm not sure how much of a differnce it would of made.

Finnaly after being stuck in traffic for twenty minutes I arrived at the orphanage, but it was just my luck that Danny was put in charge of the front gate today. You see along with a wall the orphanage also has a metal gate infront along with a gaurd booth, every day a new gaurd would be in charge of watching the gates. Today is just happened to be the bane of my existence. Now Danny isn't a bad guy but we just don't get along, mainly because he is a lazy dumbass. Now Danny may be lazy but he sure as hell doesnt look like it, fuck its like his muscles have muscles.

"Oh looky whos late..again" Danny said to me as I pulled up to the gate "What ever just let me in" was my reply "Why should I?' he asked, brushing his hands though his blonde hair. "You know why now let me in jack off" "What I didn't hear you mouse" Yeah I almost forgot that, for some odd reason Danny took to calling me mouse, he claimed its because i'm so scrawny or some bull. "You fucking heard me Danny so let me in" I was getting angry by then, thankfully Tina came to save the day.

"Danny don't be a dick and let him in" She said as she walked to the gate "Oh fine but your lucky this time mouse" "Fuck off" I told Danny as I drove through the gate and parking my car. "So why are you late?" Tina asked my the moment I got out of my car "Major traffic on 55" "Oh yeah i heard about that, apparently some men started attacking people by exit 57" "Oh really" I stated, making a hooting noise afterwords "Ya really" was her reply and she even hooted herself, thats what I loved about the red headed woman.

Yes love, I said love no big deal, its just a crush and besides she had a boyfriend, I think his name was Matt or something. "Well come on the kids can't wait to see you" Tina stated as she headed back into the building. "Oh yes the kids" I replied, following her. Now the moment I stepped inside the building I knew something was off and it wasn't until something slammed into me that I relised what "SAMUEL!" I screamed at the young boy who had almost knocked me to the floor "Got you Marco" he told me, he grey eyes gleaming.

"All right get off me yah little twerp" I stated jokingly as I pushed Samuel away, his brown hair becoming slightly ruffled. "MR. POLO!' yelled a very upset voice "Shit" I thought rembering my boss Ms. Adle was here. "COMING!' I yelled back as I began heading to her office, out of the corner of my eye I saw Tina mouth "Good Luck".

* * *

I knew what to expect the moment I was going to enter Ms. Adle's office. You see Ms. Adle wasn't very fond of me and she would of taken any chance to fire me, and unfortunatly she finnaly did. That day was my fifth day of being late "You wanted to see me?" I asked as I opened the door "Yes Mr. Polo I do, please take a seat" Ms. Adle stated, he harsh green eyes where practacly staring into my soul "Yes Mam" I replied as I took a seat infront of her desk. "You know why I called you right' She asked me "Yes its about me being late" "Correct and as you know today is your fifth day being late, i'm sorry but I have to fire you" She told me, he voice almost sounded careing but I knew better "Yes I understand i guess I should be going then" "Yes you should" And with that I got up and left.

As I haeded towards the front door to leave, I spotted Tina, she looked sorry for me because she knew how much I loved this job. I waved goodbye to her and left, and while I was walking away i could hear Samuel talking "Wheres Marco going?" "Oh just home, don't worry he'll be back ok" I heard Tina tell him "Oh ok" I almost started to cry. I quickly got in my car and drove to the gate where Danny stood with a huge smile on his stupid face, I really wanted to slap him "See you later Mouse...wait NO I WONT HAHAHA" he yelled to me as I drove away.

Soon I had arrived back at my appartment and all I wanted to do was lay down and sleep, so I sat on my couch, turned on the tv and promptly closed my eyes. the last thing I heard before I fell asleep was "all over the town, millions attacked" and then I was out. "BANG BANG BANG" a lound knocking jarred me form my sleep "God what is it" I groaned as I got off the couch "BANG BANG BANG' again the banging, it sounded like it was coming from my door "HOLD ON IM COMING!" I yelled as I walked to the door "BANG BANG BA' "ENOUGH' I yanked open the door and quickly wished I never did. On the otherside was a man, or waht was left of one.

The man was covered in blood, half his face missing along with a large chunk of his torso. "Jesus are you ok?" i asked the man "Guh' he moaned and then he slammed right into me "AH FUCK!" I yelled as he bit into my shoulder, it hurt like hell and I quickly shoved the man off me, unfortunatly he ripped part of my shoulder off when I did. The next moments when by in a blurr, all I remeber was grabbing the lamp I kept on a nearby table and the next moment the man was on the ground, his skull caved in and the lamp covered in blood.

"What...the...fuck" I managed to say between breaths "AAAAHH!" I heard a female voice yell, I was very confused so I stepped outside "Holy...shit" I wasn't ready for what I saw, dead bodies everywhere and many people who looked just like the man who attacked me. I saw several of those people..things eat a young woman alive and its then whan I relised what they were "zombies" i muttered and then another though it me "THE ORPHANAGE" with that thought I quickly ran towards my car, ignoring the wound in my shoulder and the countless zombies and corpses.

"Oh god oh god oh god" was all I could say as I drove past the dead bodies and zombie that littered the road and towards the orphanage. "Wham!' a zombie slammed into my car, the tenth one, I almost threw up at the sight of its guts splattering on my windshield, but I knew I cant. I soon arrived at the orphanage but the sight I saw was almost heartbreaking. The building was surroned by zombies on all sides, I could see Danny dead inside the gaurd booth, his jaw ripped off and his body covered in bites, but what was worse was that I saw several more bodies splayed around the yard, tiny children bodies.

* * *

**Please rate and review because reviews help me fight off the zombies.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The pain.**

I felt puke rise up the back of my throat, I could barely stay standing at the sight of it all. I climbed out of my car, trying to look away from the bodies that littered the area, both moving and not. I knew i should of grabbed something for protection but I wasn't really thinking about that at the time and I simply ran into the building, past the feeding zombies hoping they would pay me no mind. As soon as I stepped in side I nearly slipped on blood that was pooling around the body of what was a zombie male.

"HELLO ANYONE!' I yelled, hopeing for someone else to be alive. "he..help" I heard a quiet voice say from nearby "HOLD ON IM COMING!" I yelled as I ran to towards where i heard the voice, nearly tripping on a corpse. "Pl..please..hurry" whispered the voice, even closer than before. Carefully I opened the door next to me "You in here?" I asked. "..." Nothing, I was thinking I might to late but then I felt something slam into me. I screamed in horror as I felt somethig sharp dig into my sides and my head slam onto the floor.

I could barely register what I saw, holding me down was what looked like Ms. Adle but not, her face was a sickly grey and her eyes a deep golden, blood was also dripping from her mouth. "ms...Adle" I managed to say but the only response from it...her was a swipe across the face, her now claw like nail scraped across my skin, sending a surge of pain to my brain along with fear. I wasn't sure how to react but i knew I had to get her off me, by any means. As she went in for another swipe I reacted in the onlyway I knew how, I puched her. At the time I thought it was just adrenaline fueled rage because she flew off me and to the floor. Then the next thing I knew, I was ontop of her, punching and scratching her my only thoughts were "Killkillkillkillfeed" and then I bit her.

I quickly spat in disgust at the sour taste of her blood but still my mind told me "Killfeedkillmaimpounce" I could feel my eyelids getting heavy as the energy began to finnaly leave me and I started to suffer from blood loss but even then I kept attacking Ms. Adle, even though I had long crushed her skull in. Slowly darkness consumed my sight and soon I was out like a light.

I still don't know how long I was out for but I do know what woke me up, a kick to the stomache. "Ahg" I grunted from the blow "Feed...feed...feed" I heard a raspy voice repeat "huh...god hello" I stated, my voice sounding off, but I wasn't sure why at the time. Slowly I opened my eyes, noticing that something was off. "Feed...feed...feed" the voice kept repeating and curiosly I looked for its owner. I quickly spotted it but I wasn't prepared for what I saw. It was a zombie, half of his face was missing. "Shit" I thought hoping it didn't notice me.

Slowly I backed away from the zombie, but as I did it, I relised something was off. I felt different, stronger in fact and then I relised my hands were digging into the floor. I stopped backing away and brought my hands to my face, nearly puking at what I saw. My skin had turned a greyish hue and had small lighter grey bubbles on it along with my nails, which where now black and resembles claws more then fingernails.

Sight horrified me so much that I let out sream in horror, which happened to get the attention of the zombie nearby. I saw the man charge at me and I quickly acted on some more instinctual. I quickly leapt to my feet and tackled the man to the ground, I then started ripping open his chest, it felt very wrong yet so right. By the time I stopped the mans chest was torn to bits and by hands coated in blood. Seeing what I did one thing came to my mind "What have I become?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Not alone.**

I was in shock, the body of the man I just ripped apart still laid at my feet. I was scared, but I wasn't sure of what, the fact that I just ripped a man open or the fact that part of me kept saying "Weakling, need food" over and over and over as if it was trying to justify what I did was okay. As I tried to wrap my mind around what was going on, I heard a scream, one that sounded like a child. Once I heard the scream everything stopped and my thoughts switched to one thing "Protect the child". As if second nature, I crouched down and leapt from the room, bouncing farther than I thought possible.

I leapt towards the source of the scream, it wasn't very far and it only took a moment for me to arrive. Once again I heard the scream, this time from the door next to me. I quickly slammed by whole body into the door, breaking quickly. I leapt into the room and let out a screech, I didn't know why I did it but part of me liked it and I was ok with that. I hurriedly looked around the room, it was one of the orphanage bedrooms, sixteen beds in all were filed along the wall, and two more where turned on their sides in a corner, keeping several zombies from whoever was in the room. Letting out another screech, I leapt across the room, slamming into a male zombie who was more like a skeleton now.

The force of be slamming into it easily knocked the zombie over, and its weak boney head smashed as it hit the floor. Another zombie grabbed me from behind, or tried to, but using my now increased agility, a managed to jump behind the zombie and slash it with by claws all while the voice in my head returned and kept saying "Weaklings, not fit" over and over as I tore into the zombie. The third one at that moment attacked me, however I quickly killed it with a single swipe. With the zombies dead, I looked over the turned beds to find the owner of the scream.

I'll admit I was shocked with what I found. Hiding behind the beds was Samuel or at least was Samuel, the sight was enough to make me puke, chunks of flesh and bile fell to floor in front of me. Samuel was a mess, his skin was a deep bluish grey similar to mine along with hard spots, he has were clawed too along with his feet however the worse of it was his eyes, or lack of them, in the place of the boy's eyes where empty, bleeding sockets. I attempted to call out to the boy yet, I couldn't find my voice and all that came out was a odd gutted, almost animalist series of noises, yet somehow they also sounded like what I wanted to say "Samuel…Sam"

It was then that I heard the voice in my head again "Pack…protect" and for some odd reason, I felt like it was right. "Mr…Polo" I heard Samuel say in the same, animalish way. "Yes…can..can you see me?" I asked, climbing over the beds "Yes…kinda..I don't know" Samuel stated, confused by what I would later learn to be sonar detection. "Ok…don't worry..I'm here ok, everything is going to be ok" I stated not knowing how wrong I was.


End file.
